Familiar Faces
by ThePizzaLovingTurtle
Summary: Asugi's sweet time off of his ninja duties turns somewhat sour once he stumbles upon a white haired amnesiac who lands face first in the grass in front of him. His break cut short, he does everything in his power to keep his down time up.
**Fire Emblem Fates: Familiar Faces**

He couldn't feel a thing. Floating through nothingness felt...well, empty. He kept racking his mind for some memory, something, anything at all. But try as he might, with the concentration of a monk in a monastery, nothing came to him, except for the obvious fact that he was floating through nothingness. He sighed, letting his body and cloak drift along the empty space he was in. That was until there was a shift. A light peered out from a crack in the empty space in front of him. This was his chance. He reached for the light, his white hair and brown eyes brightening in response, the man leaving the realm of the dark as he entered the light, slowly but surely.

* * *

Asugi munched on a strawberry sucker contently, wandering around the castle grounds. Despite the everlasting conflict between his kingdom, Hoshido, and Nohr, their bitter enemies, there wasn't an army regulation against walking about the castle eating sweets all day. A chilly breeze blew past him, his black bandana and cloths wrapped around him flowing freely, the ninja kicking past clumps of grass in the castle courtyards as he walked. He wasn't particularly feeling like doing much today except for stroll around, snacking on sweets as always. With that said, a white-haired man slamming into the ground to his left wasn't exactly closed to investigation. Asugi bit down hard on the pop instinctively, letting the now empty stick attached to the candy drop from his lips. He quickly dashed over to the person who had just fallen face first into the ground from seemingly nowhere, inspecting him from head to toe.

"Uh, hey?" Asugi asked experimentally.

The man remained silent, the only noise being the wind being blown across, ruffling his white hair. Asugi shrugged, rolling the man over so that he'd at least get some air in the afterlife. Asugi wasn't, however, expecting the man's eyes to be wide open. Asugi shouted out in surprise, scrambling back, swiftly unsheathing a shuriken from his back, brandishing the sharp throwing star in front of him in a low crouching stance.

"Ugh…" The man groaned, raising his hands to his face.

Asugi looked over the man's clothes. A dark, purple cloak contrasted with his white hair, brown inquisitive eyes looking to and fro as if to absorb every bit of information possible. Strangely enough, Asugi stared down at his feet, where they appeared flat and peg-like at first, but when Asugi blinked, they were plain, normal feet. Covered by boots that is. The ninja frowned, sheathing his shurikens, letting his arm fall slack by his side, his eyes narrowing.

"...Where…?" The unknown visitor looked around the castle courtyards, taking in the majesty of it all. "Am I?"

Asugi couldn't help but smirk at the stranger's oddities. "Eh, you alright there?"

The visitor blinked, staring at Asugi intently. Asugi's smirk faltered somewhat, his piercing gaze almost paralyzing. After a while though, he yawned, stretching his arms in the air, the newcomer's face shifting to that of friendliness.

"...Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Gaius." The visitor said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Asugi blinked, looking around him. "You uh...talking to me?"

"Of course. What other thief walks around stuffing candy in their britches?" He chuckled, gesturing to Asugi's belt.

Asugi stared down at his apparel. Sure enough, a chocolate cat lollipop carefully stowed away in a belt. Asugi looked back to the strange man.

"...Yeah." Asugi replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Err...so...how're you doing…?"

"...You already asked me that, Gaius." He said, getting to his feet. "Don't pretend like you don't remember my name."

Asugi wasn't quite sure how to respond to that aside from stare. The mysterious man rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Heh, I suppose amnesia is contagious." He chuckled. "It's Robin, remember Gaius? Or would you prefer Bubbles?"

The ninja bit his lip, this person was obviously a little messed up in the head. Still, Asugi wasn't going to leave this man out in the castle courtyard where he could cause trouble, and he knew a certain maid who would talk his ear off if that was the case. So, for the sake of his time off eating sweets and to protect his ears, he decided it was for the best.

"Uh, yep. That's me, Gaius, don't wear it out Ro- Bubbles." Asugi grinned.

Robin stared at Gaius, rolling his eyes. "Alright alright, you can stop messing with me now. Where are we?"

Asugi rubbed the back of his head, looking around the castle courtyard, attempting to formulate a plan of action. The courtyard was rather expansive, buildings like armories, smithy forges, and other such shops were built in neat little blocks. Maybe he could…

"This is uh...a town. Yep." Asugi pointed out.

"Really? Interesting." Robin muttered, inspecting the "town" from a distance. "Where in particular, though?"

"Eh?" Asugi tilted his head.

Robin rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Yeah...sorry. My mind's somewhat of a blank right now, could you tell us where we are on the map?"

Asugi froze. This castle he roamed was adrift in some weird dimension thing that belonged to a bunch of dragons. At least, that's how the floating blue fish put it. Asugi didn't really care at the time, mostly taking the talking fish's word. Not that he didn't believe in different dimensions, he did practically get grounded by his dad and sent elsewhere, though he doubt it would go as smoothly with this curious stranger.

"Er…" Asugi rubbed the back of his head. "We're in a…sort of a..."

Asugi made a bit of a gesture similar to an ocean wave passing by. Robin blinked. Asugi grit his teeth.

Robin blinked, staring at Asugi rack his brain for the right answer. "Hmm...so it's an...Outrealm?"

Asugi blinked. Close enough.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that, Bubbles." Asugi said.

The white-haired amnesiac tilted his head. "...Are you feeling alright Gaius? You seem disorientated."

Asugi shook his head, quickly thinking up a fib on the spot. "Nah, just a little weirded out. You were passed out on the ground, you know."

Robin took the explanation with a grain of salt. "It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

Asugi raised an eyebrow at this. "...Right, refresh my memory though, how many other times did it happen?"

"About two I believe." Robin replied.

Asugi frowned, simply walking besides Robin in silence as they neared the collection of buildings he referred to as a "town". Asugi would glance back and forth at Robin periodically with bored looks, which, in contrast to his indisposed expression on the outside, was wary of the man wearing a cloak. So far he seemed harmless enough, but he still felt...off. Asugi kept a straight face though, walking behind the man with his arms wrapped behind his head lazily.

"Huh." Asugi could only mutter.

The two continued walking, until they eventually reached a building with a sword insignia attached to its doorstep.

"This is the armory. Got a weapon you want? It's probably in there." Asugi said, pointing inside.

"Gaius, I already know what an armory is." Robin told the ninja, stifling laughter at the thief's supposed antics.

Asugi flinched. "Right. 'Course you do. Because you're the..."

"Tactician." Robin reminded him.

Tactician. Of course he was a tactician. Asugi cursed his luck, forcing a grin.

"Yeah, right, of course you knew that." Asugi shrugged, attempting to play it cool.

Robin frowned, narrowing his eyes. A wind blew past, filling the awkward silence.

"...Right." At this point, Robin was getting somewhat tired of "Gaius'" antics.

Unfortunately for Asugi, who was trying as hard as possible to keep anyone from finding out;

"Asugi? What are you doing?"

Asugi flinched, turning around. Someone was walking towards them. Long hair flowing, elegant white armor, and a serious expression on her face, a headband with wings on her head signaling her identity.

"...Hey Caeldori." Asugi waved.

"The war council's been called. Now, I realize that you of all people probably wouldn't have attended…" Caeldori began.

Asugi visibly cringed, not too excited at the prospect of having to listen to a lecture. However, for better or worse, Caeldori noticed Robin behind him, who was staring at Caeldori curiously.

"Cordelia…?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Hm?" Caeldori raised an eyebrow.

Asugi's eyes expanded, Asugi shutting his jaw shut.

"Can you explain why Gaius is acting so strange lately?" Robin asked, irritation present in his voice, gesturing towards Asugi.

"'Gaius'? Asugi, what's he talking about?" Caeldori asked.

Asugi rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "Yeah...about that…"

Caeldori grimaced. "Asugi, what have you been telling this stranger?"

"Stranger? ...Gaius?" Robin frowned, staring at Asugi.

"Ah hah...well, to answer that question…" Asugi began looking around frantically.

A certain dark tome-user was wandering about, looking extremely negative and edgy. Asugi grinned, running over, pushing her towards Caeldori, much to his victim's dismay. Upon getting a closer look, the person being pushed was a very dim looking female, bead braids wrapped around her very light, yet dark colored clothing.

"Here's Rhajat! Tell Caeldori to get her panties out of a twist." Asugi announced.

Caeldori deadpanned at Asugi's attempt at redemption. "Really?"

"Push me again and I'll curse you to the point where your arms will-" Rhajat began, gritting her teeth, her expression switching to that of a curious interest upon spying Robin. "We-el-el hi."

"...You aren't Tharja, are you?" Robin frowned.

"Eh?" Rhajat muttered, gazing at Robin dreamily. "No. Don't think we've met. But you remind me of a certain...attractive somebody."

Robin shook his head, then huffed, staring at the three. "Who ARE you people?"

A bead of sweat dripped down Asugi's face. "Uh…"

"Alright, 'Gaius', I want the truth." Robin scowled. "And nothing BUT the truth."

"Sheesh, why are you on my case all of a sudden Bubbles? I thought we were friends." Asugi said with a sheepish grin.

Robin closed his eyes, shaking his head. "So did I. But then I found out you were lying to me."

Asugi sighed, glancing away for a brief second. "Sorry, look, I was just trying to keep my break-"

"Asugi, we're at war and all you can think about is getting some time off? This man could've been a spy, and he could've-" Caeldori fumed, but stopped herself. "Well, we'll just have to see what Corrin thinks about this."

"What?! You're going to rat me out to Boss? C'mon Caeldori!" Asugi frowned.

"Uh."

"Asugi, you've shrugged off your duties one too many times now, and look what happened." Caeldori gestured towards Robin.

"If I may-"

"This wasn't even my fault! How was I supposed to know that a man would fall from the sky at my feet?!" Asugi asked.

"Guys."

"If you two are going to keep arguing, I'm going to go ahead and seduce the stranger." Rhajat spoke up, advancing on Robin.

"No thanks, I'm...uh...I'm...mmmarried?" Robin started backing away.

"..." Rhajat scowled at Robin angrily. "It's always the married ones."

Asugi frowned. "Alright, Bubbles, what is it?"

"I didn't say anything." Robin stated.

Asugi blinked. "Could've sworn it was-"

"It was me, actually."

Asugi spun around, where a white haired lord stood behind him. Under the lord's confused stare, Asugi simply waved at him.

"Heeeeey Boss." Asugi trailed off, bewildering "Boss" somewhat.

"...Hi?"

"Ah, Corrin!" Caeldori piped up. "We have an issue we need your assistance with."

Corrin arched an eyebrow. Behind them all, Rhajat was having the time of her life, her eyes shifting between Robin and Corrin excitedly.

"HmmmmMMMmmMMM." She hummed gleefully.

Corrin blinked, looking past Caeldori. "Hi Rhajat."

Rhajat waved with a grin. "Hello~."

Corrin gave her a curt nod, then turned back to Caeldori, a puzzled look still on his face. "So, what's the issue?"

Caeldori stepped out of the way. Asugi, simply not wanting to be scolded anymore today, stepped in front of Robin, grinning happily.

"Asugi, what are you doing?" Corrin inquired, narrowing his eyes.

Asugi reached into his cloak, retrieving a lollipop from the darkened depths within, chewing on it noisily. "Sorry Boss, I uh, can't hear ya, too busy chewing."

Corrin blinked, lightly pushing Asugi out of the way. All that revealed was Asugi again, raising his arms out to block Corrin's way.

"Fancy a stretch?" Asugi suggested.

Corrin pushed Asugi out of the way again, revealing Asugi again. The cycle of removing Asugi from the scene only to find Asugi posing again continued for a while, until eventually Rhajat became bored of watching him prance around like a fool. Rhajat reached behind her, pulling out a book of sorts with a lighting insignia, then raised her hand towards Asugi, blasting him with a jolt of lightning.

"Yowch!" Asugi yelped, falling back.

Rhajat shrugged in response to Asugi's pained exclamation, Asugi rubbing his abdomen with a glare directed at the dark magic-user. Corrin arched an eyebrow at the two's antics, then came face to face with Robin.

"Ah." Corrin murmured.

"...Greetings?" Robin answered back.

Corrin stared over at Asugi. "He's what you were trying to hide?"

Asugi stared over at the ground, then nodded. "Yyyyyeah, pretty much."

Corrin frowned, staring back towards Robin, who was staring back at him in confusion. "How long have you been here?"

Robin stared at the sky, then back at Corrin. "...No clue. At first I thought these three over here happened to be my companions...but apparently not."

Robin shot a glare towards Asugi, who quickly turned in the other direction, whistling absentmindedly. Corrin frowned.

"Well, do you need any assistance? Maybe directions at the least?" Corrin asked.

Robin shook his head, dusting himself off. "No thanks. I think I'll just go off on my own, explore my new surroundings. ...Certainly would be simpler than asking for directions."

Asugi bit his lip, staring at the ground much more intensely. The sound of footsteps departing into the distance caught his attention. Asugi looked up towards where he assumed Robin was, but to no avail. The ninja looked around, then stood up, staring at Corrin.

"...Where'd he go?" Asugi asked.

Corrin looked over his shoulder, out the gates of the castle. There was nothing in sight, though a few leaves blew by in the wind.

"Well, he already left. Why do you ask?" Corrin asked.

Asugi stood up. "Alright, well, lemme put it this way: Would you let an amnesiac wander around aimlessly when there's giant green monsters who slam people in the face?"

"He's an amnesiac?" Corrin questioned.

"That's what he said." Asugi said, pivoting the lollipop, still in his mouth. "And if that's the case, we can't just let him waltz around waiting to get slammed. C'mon."

Asugi spun around, vanishing into thin air, leaving everyone else in the dust.

"Asugi!" Corrin shouted out.

Caeldori grit her teeth. "I hate it when he does that to get away."

"We can't just let Asugi venture out on his own!" Corrin exclaimed, running out the castle gates.

"Lord Corrin!" Caeldori shouted, reaching out for him. "What about the war council?!"

Caeldori noticed Rhajat skulking away, following them, giving Caeldori a lazy stare. Caeldori frowned, then sighed, shaking her head, walking off. She made her way quickly through the castle, coming upon a small wooden building. Opening one of the building's doors, she was greeted by the musky scent of hay and wood. A neighing noise caught her ears, making her smile.

"Hey there…" She greeted the animal inside.

* * *

Asugi reappeared on grass somewhere, a dried up riverbed nearby. Asugi stretched his arms, looking around. His eyes settled on a familiar white-haired amnesiac in a dark cloak, wind blowing his cloak ever so gently.

"Robin!" Asugi called out.

Robin turned around, not too happy upon noticing the young ninja. "What is it Asugi?"

"Look, I'm sorry that I lied, but you need to come back, it isn't safe out here!" Asugi called out.

Robin closed his eyes. "I'm not sure I can trust someone who masqueraded as one of my companions. How do I know you won't try to fool with me again?"

Asugi took a step forward. "I won't, I won't! Criminy, can't you take my word for it?"

Robin frowned, planting a foot into the ground. "Really? Prove it then."

Asugi's brow furrowed. "Whaddya mean?"

"If you can successfully make your way over to me, then I'll follow you back." Robin told Asugi.

Asugi smirked. "Ah, so you want a challenge? Sure thing Bubbles."

"One condition…" Robin closed his eyes again.

Asugi's smirk faded. Behind Robin, three armed warriors of sorts flickered into existence. The forms of a swordsman, a great knight riding upon a horse, and a maiden with a staff glowered at Asugi with a violet light. Asugi's mouth gaped open.

"Uh...how did you…?" Asugi blinked.

Robin blinked as well, looking behind him. Shaking his head he shrugged. "...I'm not sure. An extra challenge I suppose?"

Asugi grit his teeth, chewing the lollipop and swallowing the shattered remains. "Of course it has to be harder. Welp, here goes."

Asugi dashed towards Robin, his hands lightly fingering the shurikens in his pockets. The knight riding on horseback leapt into action, a shining lance at the ready, poised to strike. Asugi flinched, ducking to the right, just barely missing the lance. The knight's eyes flashed from within its helm, and was prepared to withdraw its lance. Upon tugging however, the knight's lance remained firm. It turned, which it was greeted by a dragon of sorts, holding the lance steady with its own horns.

"Boss!" Asugi exclaimed.

"Keep moving! I'll keep this knight busy!" Corrin spoke in a voice that echoed somewhat, his dragon form dueling the phantom knight.

Asugi nodded, then advanced forwards, meeting up with the maiden, whom raised her staff with a piercing glare, aimed towards Asugi. A darkness of sorts blasted out of her staff, wrapping towards Asugi, which showered upon him from head to toe. Asugi shivered, he could feel himself grow weak. The maiden smirked, but was then clocked out by a jolt of thunder, which launched her to the side. Asugi turned to his right, where Rhajat held her tome, the pages flipping rapidly.

"Hurry up and get over there. This is already getting tiresome." She ordered Asugi with a glare.

Asugi could only grin. "Thanks Sunshine."

Ignoring Rhajat's hiss behind him, Asugi continued onwards. A single swordsman blocked his way, raising his sword. Asugi clenched his jaw, releasing two shurikens that spun through the air. One merely grazed the shoulder of the swordsman, the other one harmlessly skidding into the grass. As if merely shaking off the blow, the swordsman charged towards Asugi, leaping into the sky with a spin, falling sword-first towards the ninja. Asugi rolled out of the way, the swordsman colliding with the earth, kicking up grass and dirt. As soon as Asugi made it to his feet, the swordsman retaliated, slicing at Asugi, scratching his clothes and skin. Asugi barely countered the swordsman's attacks with shurikens of his own, holding two of the throwing stars in front of his face in defense, the sword creating sparks as it clashed. Asugi grunted, holding back the sword with all his might. The swordsman's eyes glinted as he raised his sword, attempting to break through Asugi's feeble shuriken defense, but was cut off by the clash of steel.

"Now this is why you need to stop slacking and start training, Asugi!"

Asugi stared up. Caeldori flew by, mounting a majestic white pegasus, blocking the sword's blow with a naginata, then knocked the swordsman off balance. Asugi took the time to sweep his feet under the illusionary swordsman, the fighter dropping to the grass. Asugi gave Caeldori a brief salute, finally dashing off to meet Robin, the noise of steel clashing in the background. He dashed off towards the amnesiac, who stood noiseless, the whistle of wind blowing by.

"You've already defeated them?" Robin asked, turning around.

His eyes blinked in astonishment. Corrin butted his head against the lance, occasionally switching from dragon form back into his white and black human armor, slashing with a golden sword. Caeldori fought valiantly, flying circles around the swordsman, poking and prodding using her naginata. And Rhajat simply chased the maiden around using tome spells, giggling ominously.

"...Ah, you've distributed your fighting among all of these troops, I see." Robin commented.

"Distributed?" Asugi asked, lowering his guard. "Nah, they just managed to help me get this far."

"No strategy in mind?" Robin asked almost cryptically.

Asugi stared back, then met Robin's gaze again with a shrug. Robin seemed to smile lightly.

"I see… You don't necessarily need a sound strategy in mind, but your companionship. That seems to be a strategy in itself." Robin commented.

"Sooo…?" Asugi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm rather impressed." Robin told him.

Asugi smirked. "Thanks."

Robin's smile switched to a battle hardened face, that of a war veteran. "That doesn't mean it's over yet."

He reached into his cloak, pulling out a large yellow tome similar to Rhajat's. Asugi groaned, his shoulders slumping.

"Aw come on, you're not just going to come back?" Asugi asked.

Robin smirked. "You made it this far, I'm not just going to make it easy on you."

Asugi frowned, returning into a battle stance, two shurikens at the ready. Robin laid his hand that held the tome back, knelt with one leg and stood poised with the other, and raised his hand out to Asugi. Asugi half expected a small thunder jolt similar to Rhajat, but instead was greeted with an enormous blast of lightning directed straight at him. Asugi ducked, eyes widening at Robin's attack, the bolt flying above him, his hair at the very tips standing on end. Leaping back up, he threw shurikens almost blindly. Robin stared at them with a calculated air. He dodged from side to side, the shurikens harmlessly whizzing past. Asugi frowned, dashing towards Robin, picking up the shurikens as they landed in the ground. Robin retaliated once more, launching multiple bolts, sliding across the grass gracefully. Asugi vanished as the bolts blasted past, reappearing side to side. He raised one shuriken above his head, vanished again, reappearing behind Robin.

"Gotcha!" Asugi shouted, slicing to the side.

Robin's dodged, a mere scratch appearing on his arm. Quickly and steadily, Robin raised his hand directly at Asugi, prepared to blast.

"Time to tip the scales!"

"...Aw nuts-"

The impact removed Asugi from existence, leaving nothing but a pair of boots and a charred center of grass. Robin sighed melancholily, easing his stance, about to pocket his book, when his eyes shot open.

"How-"

"Like taking candy from a baby!" Asugi grinned, shoving Robin.

Robin yelped, rolling down a grassy hill, Asugi following closely behind. Robin eventually stopped rolling at the bottom, dizzily staring up at the sky. Attempting to shake his head, he felt a cold metal on his throat.

"Checkmate, Bubbles." Asugi said, pointing a shuriken at his throat.

Robin blinked, then slowly but surely broke out into a smile. "Good game."

* * *

All of the humans sat on the grass, all with various bandages stuck to their flesh and vulnerary flasks by their sides, all staring up at the sun lowering on the horizon. Robin and Corrin sat next to each other, Asugi munching on a piece of taffy to their left, Caeldori staring up at the fading light with a frown, her pegasus chewing on clusters of grass. Rhajat was behind the pegasus, staring intently at the two white haired protagonists.

"So this is what this statuette does..." Corrin blinked, inspecting a small figurine of Robin himself, posed on a platform. He set it down in front of him, Robin marveling at the replication of himself "Tapped it to the orb by the throne… Amazing. ...I don't think I ever got your name."

Robin smiled. "My name's Robin, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"My name's Corrin, likewise." Corrin smiled back.

Asugi stared at the two white haired dragon-based swordsmen. "...Hmm."

"What is it?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing Bo- Bubbles." Asugi spoke up, sitting on the grass.

Robin cracked a tiny grin. Caeldori sighed, staring at the sunset.

"This was completely unnecessary. We've missed the entire war council. How are we going to formulate a strategy now?" Caeldori scoffed.

Robin turned back towards Caeldori. "Well, I believe I might have some ideas."

Caeldori frowned, lying back on the hill's bottom. "Your help is appreciated, but unless you have a sharp wit for tactics-"

"Sounds perfect." Robin smirked.

Caeldori blinked. "Really?"

"Certainly. I'd like to think I'd be a useful part of your army." Robin told her.

"That'd be great, we need all the help we can get." Corrin grinned.

Caeldori sat up, staring across at Corrin. "Lord Corrin?"

"He seems like he would know quite a bit of knowledge." Corrin simply answered.

Caeldori sighed, leaning back. "I suppose if you'll let Asugi in…"

Asugi rolled his eyes. The ninja, having satisfied his sweet tooth for the time being, glanced over at Robin.

"Hey." Asugi called him.

Robin turned to Asugi, tilting his head somewhat. "Yes Asugi?"

"Sorry for hoodwinking you earlier. Guess that wasn't exactly the best thing to do when someone falls at your feet." Asugi told Robin, staring at the ground.

Robin blinked. "You know, you really remind me of one of my older companions. The bandana… The sweets… Even your voice is somewhat familiar."

Asugi raised an eyebrow. Robin laughed lightly, the wind blowing everyone's hair lightly.

"All except for the hair color, you're practically an exact copy of him." Robin smiled.

Asugi smirked. "Well, I suppose a handsome rogue like me isn't alone in this world then."

Robin and Asugi chuckled, the others taking in the sunset. The light began fading from the land.

"...Even if you aren't Gaius, you're still a close second." Robin murmured. "...Thanks."

"For what?" Asugi asked. "Most of what I've done all day is lead you around aimlessly and push you over a hill."

"Well, you did do something to help me orientate myself in this world. Even if you were pulling the wool over my eyes, you had good intentions, didn't you?" Robin asked.

Asugi frowned, staring at the ground. "...Hardly. Mostly did it to beat the heat and relax."

"But then wouldn't you have just let me lay on the grass then? Seems like it would be much less of a hassle to do that instead of help me around." Robin asked.

Asugi stared at the sunset, lying his head back. "...I guess it would've."

The six of them, pegasus included, watched the sun dip into the hills, listen the wind whistle by, relaxing on the hill.

* * *

Robin and Asugi attained support level C.

* * *

"Gah! Who said that?!"

"Was that a Faceless?"

"...Faceless? That wouldn't happen to be anything like Risen, would it?"

"I left my naginata on top of my pegasus!"

"...Am I supposed to react?"

* * *

AN: Originally when I heard that the Robin amiibo, Gaius 2.0, Cordelia 2.0 and Tharja 2.0 could be recruited in Fates, I was excited. Then I found out that Robin couldn't really interact with the aforementioned Awakening/Fates character except for Camp Lazlow, Odin's Beard, and Severa with one letter changed. That kinda made me feel disappointed. So, after a lot of procrastination on this, it's finally finished.

Thanks for reading by the way, this is ThePizzaLovingTurtle, off to play Fire Emblem, see ya.


End file.
